


role

by PIN6



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIN6/pseuds/PIN6
Summary: A lot of things had happened in these past few years. Three years ago, I was still a kid who lived on a small island. And now, no one knows who anymore.





	role

A lot of things had happened in these past few years. Three years ago, I was still a kid who lived on a small island. The scorching sun always burned my skin until mine turned red. The S-letter shaped tree was our playground day by day. We were catching a break, the sky was turning orange. They smiled. They're my best friends.

We'll be together, always. I believed one thing, our friendship is no joke. No lies were hidden in our bond. Even though she asked me to sail just two of us, I believed she didn't mean anything harm to one other. Our friendship is true— no insiders or outsiders can bend.

We are one. Even though he pushed me away, he drew him closer to darkness. I always knew he would not ever push our friendship away. He's a part of us; if one missing and rest of us will find them. Our bond was a form of our care to each other. Never lost, never hidden, it's inside our hearts and connected us no matter how far we're going.

I walked far away from home. Found myself blended with the crowds I didn't know. They were my new friends. Together, we went through countless difficult journeys. To the unknown worlds full of surprises, they showed me the way. They said they were led by their hearts. The heart would show you the way. It became my belief. One day, I would meet my old friends again somewhere.

The battle was upon us. It felt like a dream, all of my friends were stood by my side. It felt so familiar. My heart was beating faster than before. I knew that was because my friends here to support me and fight alongside me. I am not alone. It felt so... familiar.

I had fought in this battle once— with the other two. I couldn't recall what battle was it, but it felt the figure in the middle was me. Ready for another fight in full set of armor. The day was windy, then the sky turned dark. The heart-shaped moon appeared in the middle of the battle.

Kingdom Hearts.

As the prophecies said, the war would be unstoppable.

_“...What we should do is to make sure no one remembers.”_

_“Are you sure it's the right option?”_

“Why we have to erase it?!” I raised my voice.

“I never said that we will erase their memories. We just pushed the memories deep inside, no one will remember what had happened.”

“The memory of the tragedy should not be forgotten, even though it's hurting us!” I stated as I looked at the man with his face hidden under his hat.

“The pain will turn into our enemy. Our existence is our bet, have you thought about that?” The man explained as he flipped the book's pages on his hand. “If the Spirit turned into Nightmare, our hearts will be consumed by the darkness and the light will expire.” He closed the book with his palm.

“I agree with him,” Pink-haired guy voted for the man with a hat. “Don't get me wrong, my reasoning is simple: not everyone can maintain the pain of loss, eventually the darkness will prevail. I am sure you all get what I mean.”

I couldn't stop anything. I hadn’t solved the mysteries of the worlds.

I had seen so many clashes in my life. I always wanted to know the source of this endless loop of pain. Long-time ago, I thought the worlds is as simple as collecting Lux, but my assumption was not true at all. All I wanted... everyone could smile and laugh together without any clash with each other.

I lost myself in the journey. I lost my heart.

Heart is something so complicated to explain...

...and my heart is ephemeral.

I lost half of my heart, in exchange to fulfill my master wish. I was weak, my darkness became strong because of my weakness.

I had no heart. I was nobody, no one would miss me.

Nothing but empty creature. I am nothing without light.

My existence was because of my creator's wish. A puppet for fulfilling their demands.

My heart is full of light but full of holes. Everyone took piece by piece; my heart was shattered like glass. My conscious was fading away. My eyes full of tears; as black as charcoal. I could not tell which was mine and which one wasn't anymore. Where was mine?

My head was ringing as if there was a bell inside my head. They were calling me by name, I knew that for sure. But what was my name? Did I have a name? Their voices mixed with each other. What was my name? How did I know that they were calling me? I was a part of others. An engine part to make other things that needed the part could working. The existence of “me” was none at all. The illusion that “I” created— a dream of being to be one among them.

This clothes. This hair. This eyes. This voice. This body. This heart. THESE BELONGED TO OTHERS.

I was nothing without the main role.

The dream was only a dream. Goodbye... Goodbye... Please sing a song before bedtime for me. I lived in a world full of lies. They lied, they lied to me. What was “I” doing for? I lied, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. The thoughts of being alone scared me. My existence to complete the broken. My role is done. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... The word “myself” made me lost control.

These tears were not meant to be mine. It was other's; I wasn't crying, it's them. The feelings were slowly swept away. I knew... I knew... because it wasn't mine. I didn't feel anything.

Thank you... Thank you... You made my dream to be loved came true for not a long time.

What has left only a piece of light; almost the time to fade. My true self, a small light that could be blown away easily.

Please, bring me back home. To the island, I wished to be.

When anyone needed... I will be there to complete them. My small light, is here.

May my last piece of heart can complete you.

Then I will be gone... far far away...


End file.
